Hari yang Indah
by Togane Shiro
Summary: <html><head></head>Special birthday FFic presented to Naoto Shirogane. Tentang yah...ulang tahun Naoto</html>


**Title: **Hari yang Indah

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Fandom: **Megami Tensei

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © ATLUS

**Warning: **Mungkin―OOC dan gaje

**A/N: **Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuliskan FFic ini untuk Nao-chan X3 _Happy birthday to_ Naoto Shirogane! ^^

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi bertiup lembut, menabrak-nabrak jendela kaca pada kamar seorang detektif muda yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di meja. Beberapa kali ia menggoreskan tinta pennya pada selembar kertas dengan segala deduksi-deduksinya mengenai kasus yang baru ia dapatkan. Sesekali ia meregangkan tulang punggungnya pula dengan menarik kedua lengannya ke atas.

Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja. Padahal ia berharap banyak pada kasus kali ini, namun ternyata kasus ini sama seperti kasus sebelumnya―terlalu mudah untuk dia pecahkan. Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin kasus aneh yang terjadi sebelumnya terjadi juga.

Ia merapikan kertas-kertas berserakan yang ada di mejanya. Saat ia mendengar suara dedaunan bergesekan yang terlalu banyak dan tidak lazim untuk angin malam itu ciptakan, ia segera menarik pistol di saku celana yang selalu ia bawa dan mengarahkannya pada jendela kaca di belakangnya. Jari telunjuknya sudah siap menarik pelatuk kalau kalau yang berada di luar adalah seorang perampok atau sejenisnya.

Dan memang benar ada seseorang di terasnya, seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas dan menatap gadis remaja itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Gadis bertopi biru itu mendesah dan menurunkan pistolnya. Lelaki di luar pun menurunkan tangannya, tertawa kecil dan memberi isyarat untuk membuka jendela tersebut. Sang Pangeran Detektif pun mendekat dan membuka jendela besar itu, membiarkan udara musim semi memasuki ruangannya, sedikit menerbangkan barang-barang ringan yang ia letakkan di dekat jendela itu.

"Malam, Naoto," sapa lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Malam juga, Senpai," balas Naoto. "Apa yang Senpai lakukan di malam begini―dan lebih lagi―di Inaba? Bukankah seharusnya Senpai berada di Tokyo saat ini? Lebih lagi, ini bukan Sabtu, Senpai... Ini masih Jumat dan tentu besok masih ada sekolah menanti."

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Souji Seta itu tertawa kecil, "Kurasa sebagai seorang detektif yang hebat, kau seharusnya bisa menebak alasanku berada di depanku, wahai Pangeran Detektif," ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum menantang kepada detektif muda di depannya.

"Detektif tidak menebak, Senpai, mereka mendeduksi."

"Baiklah, baiklah, nona detektif. Petunjuk pertama: tanggal hari ini," Souji mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tanggal?" Naoto mengerutkan keningnya, "27...April 2012?"

"Ya! Dan apa yang spesial pada hari itu?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naoto berlari kecil ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil kalender itu, memeriksa mungkin ada catatan kecil pada hari itu. Matanya membelalak ketika menemukan catatan kecil yang memang ada di atas angka 27 itu. "Senpai...datang untuk―" wajah Naoto memerah seketika sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia meletakkan kalendernya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari lelaki berambut kelabu itu, "―mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku...?"

"Tepat sekali, Naoto! Dan..." Souji menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba membuat gadis yang dicintainya menoleh ke arahnya lagi karena penasaran. "A―Apa?" tanya Naoto setelah Souji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Souji menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Naoto mendekat.

Setelah gadis itu mendekat, Souji langsung memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Apa kau sedang sibuk, Naoto?"

Naoto ingin menjawab bahwa dia tidak sedang sibuk, tapi sepatah kata pun tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng. Sang lelaki melepas pelukan itu dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengedipkan mata, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar, tuan putri?" Naoto menundukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangannya. Souji tersenyum hangat (dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Naoto lebih merah dari sebelumnya―jika bisa.)

Mereka keluar lewat jendela, tidak berpikiran untuk keluar lewat tempat seharusnya―pintu depan. Souji meloncat ke bawah dulu dan mendarat dengan sukses. Naoto pun meloncat ke bawah juga dan mendarat dengan sukses. Souji yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menangkap Naoto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, ia lupa bahwa kekasihnya adalah gadis yang suka tempat tinggi, tentu saja ia pandai memanjat dan meloncat dari ketinggian.

Souji menarik tangan Naoto melewati jalan-jalan yang masih begitu familiar sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada bukit di Inaba. Souji mengeluarkan selembar kain, "Aku akan menutup matamu memakai kain ini, kejutan untukmu, oke?" Naoto mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Souji menutup matanya dengan kain hitam itu.

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum Souji melepas tangannya dari Naoto, "Tunggu sebentar di sini." Ia dapat mendengar beberapa kali suara 'tek' sebelum merasakan Souji menyentuh pundaknya dan memutar badannya, "Siap ya..." suara lelaki yang berat terdengar oleh Naoto. Kain yang menutup pandangan Naoto perlahan-lahan terasa longgar dan akhirnya lepas.

Ia membuka matanya pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena intensitas cahaya yang banyak memasuki retinanya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, kedua belah bibirnya pun memisah juga. Ia terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya. Bukit yang biasanya gelap itu kini terang dipenuhi cahaya lampu-lampu yang menggantung di setiap pohon ataupun pagar jaring-jaring di sana.

"I―Ini..." Naoto memulai kalimatnya.

Souji menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum, "Kau suka? Aku pulang ke Inaba kemarin sore untuk mempersiapkan ini," ujar lelaki tinggi itu.

Naoto yang masih terpaku oleh pemandangan indah malam hari yang terang di tempat favoritnya ini mengangguk pelan, "Ini...indah sekali, Senpai. Aku benar-benar suka."

Souji mengelus-elus kepala Naoto yang memakai topi, membuat gadis yang lebih rendah itu menoleh memandang iris kelabu milik sang lelaki. "Aku senang kau suka. Oh iya―" Souji meronggoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membukanya dan menunjukkan kalung di dalamnya kepada gadisnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Naoto!"

Naoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di malam yang gelap namun terang oleh cahaya lampu-lampu itu, Souji dapat melihat dengan jelas semburat merah pada pipi mulus Naoto. Ia mengeluarkan kalung di dalamnya dan melepas kaitannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Naoto untuk berbalik―yang Naoto segera turuti. Souji memasangkan kalung berliontin jam pasir perak dengan permata biru di tengahnya itu di leher sang detektif.

"Kalung ini..." Naoto tersenyum sebelum berbalik ke Souji dan melemparkan senyuman lebar yang sangat manis, "Terima kasih, Senpai!"

Souji mengangguk, "Kau tahu―arti dari liontin pada kalung ini?"

Naoto menggeleng lemah. Souji tertawa kecil, "Aku mulai meragukan kehebatanmu sebagai seorang detektif," Souji menaikkan alisnya. Naoto mendesah, "Detektif yang kuketahui tidak dipermasalahkan dengan masalah cinta seperti ini, Senpai. Mereka hanya membahas pembunuhan, perampokan, dan sebagainya."

"Iya, iya. Maaf, Nao-chan," Souji menunduk sehingga wajah mereka sejajar dan mencubit lembut pipi Naoto. "Jam itu melambangkan waktu, dan kita akan melewati waktu bersama-sama seterusnya. Yah... Aku tahu itu adalah perumpamaan yang begitu aneh," ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Naoto tiba-tiba memeluk Souji, dan itu membuat wajah Souji sedikit memerah dan sedikit terkejut. "Hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku, Senpai."

Souji meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naoto, "Shh... Aku masih ingin membuat hari-hari lain dalam hidupmu jauh lebih indah dari hari ini. Jadi, jangan bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupmu."

Lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya ke dagunya Naoto dan mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan iris biru dan kelabu itu. Mereka bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Souji mengecup lembut bibir Naoto. Mereka menutup mata, membiarkan bibir mereka yang saling merasa satu sama lain. Cahaya indah di sekitar mereka pun menyempurnakan pemandangan itu. Sang lelaki mendorong kepala Naoto lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naoto pun mengeratkan pelukan pada punggung pria itu.

Souji perlahan menarik bibirnya menjauh dari Naoto dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naoto. "Hei, Naoto..." Naoto menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ya, Senpai?"

"Kalau aku pulang sebentar lagi, apa kau akan sedih?" tanya Souji.

"Eh?"

Souji melepaskan pelukan itu dan duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon di sana. Naoto pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Berhubung pelajaran di Tokyo sedikit lebih susah daripada yang ada di Inaba, aku tidak bisa sesantai dulu. Dan juga, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Jadi aku berencana untuk pulang nanti malam, naik kereta terakhir dan masuk sekolah besok," jelas Souji.

"A―Ah... Tidak apa-apa, kok, Senpai. Lagipula kita kan masih bisa bertemu lain kali," jawab Naoto sambil tersenyum manis.

Souji mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Naoto." Lalu, tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil, "Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Yosuke..."

Naoto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa dengan Yosuke-senpai?"

"Begini, sebenarnya aku pulang ke Inaba kemarin sore, dan dia membantuku menghias bukit ini. Kurasa ia harus membereskannya esok pagi sendirian." Naoto tertawa kecil juga, mengikuti lelaki di sampingnya, "Kurasa aku akan membantu Yosuke-senpai esok pagi karena ini semua dilakukan untukku."

"Yosuke pasti akan sangat terbantu olehmu, Naoto," Souji tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Naoto.

Naoto menundukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Souji―dengan wajah yang sangat sangat merah. Souji agak sedikit terkejut juga dengan apa yang dilakukan Naoto ini, tidak biasanya ia melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya untuk mengerjai Naoto, "Kau segitu rindunya padaku ya, setelah tidak bertemu selama satu bulan lebih? Sampai-sampai kau tadi memelukku dan sekarang mengambil inisiatif untuk bersandar di bahuku?"

Naoto mengerutkan keningnya, "Y―Ya, Senpai... Sebenarnya aku merasa satu bulan itu begitu sepi tanpa adanya Senpai. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai bilang bahwa mereka merasa kelas mereka jadi berbeda tanpa kehadiranmu. Kanji-kun dan Rise-san pun merasa kesepian. Teddie-san juga sering bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan Senpai selama ini..."

"Eh?" Souji menatap Naoto sejenak, padahal ia hanya berniat untuk mengerjai dia, "Aku... Kalian merasa begitu, ya?"

Naoto mengangguk, "Tapi, jangan khawatir, Senpai. Kami akan menunggumu pulang di musim panas nanti. Saat itu, kita akan menikmati liburan bersama Nanako-chan dan Dojima-san juga," Naoto mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum.

Souji dapat merasakan wajahnya yang mulai panas. Ia memang selalu terlihat tenang di setiap situasi, namun sebenarnya ia memiliki sisi lemah kepada Naoto. Senyuman Naoto yang begitu manis itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah beberapa kali. Dan Naoto-lah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sisi lain dari Souji itu.

Souji tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya sebentar sebelum beralih ke Naoto, "Sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang. Setelah aku mengantarmu pulang, aku masih mau ke stasiun dan aku tak mau ketinggalan kereta."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan Souji mematikan lampu yang ada di sana. Setelah itu mereka berjalan pelan menuju rumah Naoto. Kali ini, Souji mengantar Naoto lewat pintu depan. Souji menekan bel pintu itu dan beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang terlihat membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Malam, Yakushiji-san," sapa Souji.

"Ah, selamat malam juga, Souji-san," balas Yakushiji―sekretaris keluarga Shirogane itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Yakushiji-san. Aku benar-benar terbantu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kakeknya ada di sini dan menangkapku sebagai tersangka penculikan," ujar Souji. Naoto memandang Souji dengan tidak percaya, "J―Jadi, bahkan Yakushiji-san tahu bahwa kau pulang, Senpai?"

"Maafkan saya, Naoto-sama. Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan ini dari Naoto-sama," Yakushiji membungkuk minta maaf. Naoto hanya memintanya untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi.

"Hei, Naoto... Aku berangkat dulu, ya?"

Naoto menatap iris abu-abu Souji lalu mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa di liburan musim panas..."

"Ya, sampai jumpa," Souji berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naoto dan Yakushiji. Setelah ia lepas dari pandangan Naoto, gadis detektif itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Yakushiji-san... Terima kasih karena sudah membuat kakek tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan akhirnya dapat tiket Inaba besok pagi. Tanpamu, mungkin hari terbaik ini―tidak, salah satu hari yang indah ini takkan ada," Naoto tersenyum.

"Ya, saya senang Naoto-sama menikmati hari ini. Walaupun mungkin saya terlambat mengatakannya karena sudah berjanji dengan Souji-san juga untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ulang tahun, saya tetap ingin mengucapkan ini pada anda: selamat ulang tahun...Naoto-sama," ujar Yakushiji dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Saya benar-benar bingung dengan _ending_-nya! Terasa aneh, eh? Ide liontin itu dari teman saya, _thanks a lot to her for helping me_! Saya merasa banyak kata-kata yang diulang pada FFic ini, jadi terasa sangat tidak hidup (?) Yang penting, saya tetap cinta _pairing_ ini dan saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Naoto kita tercinta: _happy birthday, _Nao-chan! ^^


End file.
